


Falling (for you)

by skyxsoup



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Confessions, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Injured Lance, M/M, Mission Gone Wrong, Near Death, Pining, Pining Lance (Voltron), So is Hunk, bc they get injured, injured keith, injuries, keith is clueless then suddenly not, klance, latino lance, pidge and allura only mentioned in the fic D:, shiro is an angel, some violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 02:06:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9527087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyxsoup/pseuds/skyxsoup
Summary: "Dread overwhelmed him. The team would notice their absence. They would have to find them. They... had to.So right now... Right now he had to find Keith. He had to...to at least know he was alright, that he would live."Lance and Keith are sent on a mission to infiltrate a Galra base, when things take a turn for the worst, and Lance wakes up trapped inside the rubble of an ancient castle... with Keith no where in sight.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how i finished writing this, let alone doing so in like a day alongside college classes, so if there's mistakes my bad. In other news, I love this ship wayyy too much.
> 
> Spanish translations for certain words will be at the end of the work.

Lance didn’t know when exactly the mission had gone wrong. They had gotten a distress signal from an ancient city that supposedly once held some big empire. Well, before the Galra had taken over at least. Now the castle of this once large city, with crumbling buildings, was a Galra base. Surprise surprise.  
  
They just didn't know the Galra had also abandoned it, for a reason.

Now he could barely feel his limbs, aside from the aching pain spiking throughout them. One second he was telling Keith a joke, a great joke at that - regardless of how unamused mullethead had been.  
  
And the next he was yelling the boy's name, running towards him, frantic and frightened expressions on their faces as tremors took up the ground, and the castle-turned-Galra base collapsed all around them. Darkness consumed him as he fell.  
  
His mind came back to him in a daze, and he vaguely made note of something wet streaming down the side of his head, but he was too distracted by what he believed were some broken ribs. He let out a cough, instantly regretting it as his body ached in response. Yep definitely broken, he thought with a whimper. He tried to steady his breathing as he blinked into the darkness around him. It had happened so fast… the tremors, the terror...  
  
_Keith_.  
  
Was he okay? They had been more than 10 feet away, which meant he could be anywhere under the rubble. Could be bleeding out or dead for all he knew. Panic swept through him, followed by a sense of stark fear and dread over the notion. He couldn’t be, He would be okay… He always was. He just had to find him. He held onto those thoughts, not allowing himself to think the worst. After a few long and painful attempts at clearing his throat, he swallowed dryly and tried to call out the paladin’s name.  
  
"K... ke ith-"  
  
The words were broken and dry, but he insisted past the shooting pain.  
  
_"Keith!"_  
  
When there was no response he attempted to get his com working. First he tried Keith’s name again this time from his shattered helmet. He dragged his body up from his position on the ground, cursing as he leant back against the rubble and pressed a free hand to his aching chest.

"Keith... Keith come in."

No answer.  
  
"Mullet, can you hear me? Dude come–"  
  
A wet cough, blood dripping from his mouth, interrupted him. He spit the blood out, his fear spiking at the red dripping from his lips.

He will not die here, he will not die here.

He switched the coms over.

"Shiro, Allura - come in… _I said, Shiro come in!”_  
  
Silence.  
  
"Pidge.... h-Hunk..."  
  
Another cough broke from him, and again only silence echoed back.  
  
"Anybody, please, come in. The base was a trap, i think. Or just really old. The castle was... castle collapsed. I’m stuck inside and Keith-....I... I don’t know if he’s–"  
  
"Fuck, please, can someone hear me? Come in, anyone... Anyone!"  
  
All he heard was static, before he stopped trying and let out a strangled cry.  
  
_" ¡Hijo de puta!" _  
  
Honestly he should have known it was a bad idea to scream like that with broken ribs and who knows what else ruptured inside him, if at least proven by the horrific shock that took over his body after. But then again he was never one for well thought out ideas in the first place.  
  
Dread overwhelmed him. The team would notice their absence. They would have to find them. They... had to.  
  
So right now...

Right now he had to find Keith. He had to, to at least know he was alright, that he would live. It was a violent and desperate need. If he was alive then everything would be fine. Then his team would find them… and at least one if them would…

He swallowed back the lump in his throat. After a few long moments, and failed attempts to move, he finally managed to get up and on his feet. He groaned, legs weak and his body desperately urging him to stop moving, but he kept going regardless. He leaned a hand on the makeshift walls around him and began to walk in the direction he remembered Keith being. Or at least the direction he hoped he would be.

Of all the things to happen to them… this had to be the worst by far. And that was including Coran’s cooking skills.  
  
There was a large line of stone that had fallen and blocked the path towards his friend, some blocks of stone even twice his height. He pushed the thought that Keith may be under it as he tried to find an opening. It was dark and he could hear water dripping somewhere nearby, mocking him as he struggled across the floor. The only thing he managed to find was a small crack in the wall, maybe a foot or two wide. Well, It was better than nothing. He hissed out a heavy breath, readying himself with a hard expression before attempting to crawl through.

At first it was easy, he took it slow, careful not to strain his body too much. But soon the space grew smaller. He fought against the pain as the rough stone dug into his sides, allowing himself a pained grunt as he pushed himself through.

He collapsed onto the other side, no doubt bruising his forearms, before rolling over onto his back as it arched and he tried and failed to bite back a brutal scream.

 _“ ¡MIERDA!”_ He closed his eyes, tears pricking at the edges as his hands fisted against the cold stone. He forced himself to breathe. And breathe and breathe.

Keith. Keith. Keith. His name repeated like a mantra in his head, urging him to bite back the pain. _His Keith_. He had a mission, he couldn’t afford to waste time, he could scream after.

Breathe.

However, his mission came to a quick close as he turned his head to see the one thing keeping him from giving up. He pushed himself from the ground, swallowing a low grunt as relief washed over him. He ignored the ache of his body. He’s crawl if he had to at this point.

"Keith!"  
  
Keith's leg was bent horribly, and his body was too still, but luckily wasn't trapped beneath anything.  
  
He took off his own cracked helmet, dropping it to the ground before he collapsed next to the boy who looked far too pale.  
  
"Keith." He gasped, laying next to him as a hand hovered over the broken boy's armor. And swallowed thickly past the lump in his throat. He slowly removed the boy's helmet, before he dropped it next to his, being as cautious as he could, and moved a hand to Keith's cheek, gently holding the boy to him. His cheeks were still warm, but Lance could tell the heat was fading fast.

"Keith, it’s Lance." He tried, “Keith please.”

"O....open your eyes _querido_ , come on Keith." He shook him this time, fear rising when he still didn’t respond.

His hand moved from Keith's face to his arm then his chest, trailing up and down, blood coating his hands. They were inches away on their sides, and in any other instance he would have loved the closeness, probably even been flustered about it. But now he was terrified. Terrified of the streaks of blood. Terrified of the boy who didn't move. Terrified he would never get to see him smile again, work as a team, be together...

Never get to tell him how much he meant to him. His friend. His rival. His...

A small groan broke him from his thoughts, pulling him back to reality.

"Keith!" His hand shot back up to the boys face, cupping it gently as he faced him towards his own.  
  
"Keith, come on, open your eyes..."  
  
“Jesus…” The boy cough out roughly, “L- lance?" Another hard, cough followed from the red paladin as his eyes barely fluttered open, and struggled to take in Lance’s form before him.  
  
"Keith." His thumb rubbed against the red paladin's cheek, and Lance rested their foreheads together. "Fuck, you're okay. You’re alive."  
  
Keith merely watched in a foggy silence, vaguely noticing the tears trailing down Lance's face. The warm drops hit his cheeks as Lance crouched over him, a wide, relieved smile contrasted by the scared furrow of his eyebrows.

Lance's thumb was still brushing his cheek, with a touch so gentle and delicate he would have never realized it could come from him, nor had he ever seen Lance smile so genuinely, so happily at him. But what drew his breath was how deep the blue of his eyes turned when he cried. As many times as he’s seen them, how blue they already were, he thought that would have been impossible and yet...  
  
"Keith," Lance’s breath ghosted his cheeks, "how are you feeling?"

“I…” he paused, trying to take in their surroundings. As he looked up, with Lance's face just inches away, he was just beginning to realize how close the two were. His head was so foggy from the pain he could barely think past it.

“I can't feel my arms," he swallowed. "...and my head is...fuzzy. Everything hurts, Lance.” His voice trembled, and Lance could see the fear in Keith’s eyes as he looked up at him, a sight he never thought he’d see in Keith of all people. And no doubt mirroring his own.

“I… I don’t know about the rest, but for your head, you probably have a concussion…” he explained as fingers slid through Keith's hair gently as if examining the damage, and Keith leaned into the touch without thinking, allowing himself to close his eyes just briefly. Strangely, he wondered what it would feel like if they were in a different situation. Not fighting death but laying on Lance’s bed, smiling, as Lance dragged his fingers through Keith's soft hair.

“It’s… it’ll be okay. We’ll get out of this, we’re gonna live okay? We always do.”

“But, what if we don't–”

“Are your coms working?”

Lance interrupted before Keith could finish, his lips tight and expression steeled over. Keith bit back his tongue before answering.

“I don’t know…”

Lance nodded, reaching over to pick up the red paladin's helmet, but he kept himself close to Keith's body, as if he was afraid it would disappear. Lance knew he was being touchy, that he was showing so obviously what he had been hiding for weeks, months even. But none of that mattered as they faced life or death, trapped beneath who knows how many layers of stone. He just hoped that if they… When they got out that Keith would chalk it up to their situation.

After awhile the coms flickered, going in and out, brief broken voices sounding out before giving off static.

“Okay. well, more than mine, so that's a start.” Lance mumbled as he tried to bring it back to life, banging on it with his palm a few times.

“I think that's the best it’s gonna get.” Keith piped in, and Lance rolling his eyes and about to make a non-committal retort, when coughing overtook him, bad, desperate coughing, as Lance covered his mouth with his hand.

More blood dripped from his mouth as he pulled away, causing Keith's eyes to widen.

“Lance!”

“It’s fine,” he urged, avoiding Keith’s eyes as he wiped the blood off his mouth. He was shaking, Keith could feel it. Panic spreading throughout him as he watched the blue paladin.

“ _Lance you're not_ –”

“Hello? Anyone there? This is Lance…” he called out, ignoring Keith concerned expression. “Hello? If you can hear me I found Keith, but he’s in bad shape. We were near the throne room… so if anyone… anyone hears this. Please, get here soon.”

He repeated the message again, and then a third time, but static just continued to bounce back. Keith could see the frustration begin to rile him up, his face always so emotive. He wished he could help, wanted to say something but his tongue grew heavy, and for some reason it was getting darker around him.

“I can’t tell if it’s transmitting!” Lance croaked, “how will be know if they’ll even get here, what if they aren’t hearing our message, what if–”

His voice gave out as he felt Keith go limp next to him, head falling back.

Panic was an understatement for what Lance felt next. The helmet was forgotten as Lance reached for his friend, grabbing him roughly.

Lance screamed his name, which caused Keith’s eyes to flicker briefly with a weak groan before closing again.

“Keith! Stay with me, please. _Amorcito_.”

“Come on– come on wake up, please,” Lance moved before he could think, kissing Keith's forehead, his cheek, chin, “ _please_ …”

But Keith was slipping and slipping and Lance couldn’t breathe. Not knowing what else to do to keep Keith awake, and more importantly, alive, he did the one thing Keith would not expect.

Lance kissed him deeply, and hard, lips pushed to Keith’s in a crushing, desperate attempt to keep him going.

The plan seemed to work as a startled groan fell from Keith’s mouth as his eyes flickered open, half lidded and so tired but it was better than nothing, Lance decided.

He broke the kiss, but his hands still held Keith’s face, when he heard something come from Keith’s helmet. The static gave way and a broken voice could be heard, one that sounded much like Shiro. Shiro telling them to stay put, if he made the words out correctly. Lance almost cried in relief, turning back to his red paladin, who looked dangerously close to passing out again. His voice was rough when he spoke.

"Keith stay with me. They...They're on the way."

“Just a little bit longer…” Lance promised, cradling Keith’s face. He met Keith’s lips again, then again, each time asking him to hold out just a little more, not bothering to care about the aftermath or his now obvious feelings, just needing Keith. Needing him alive.

Keith felt a rush of warmth and adrenaline fill him as Lance moved against his lips, so demanding and desperate. Lance's lips were chapped and yet so surprisingly soft. So, so soft against his mouth, the tan boy his one lifeline that kept him going. He chased after them, kiss after kiss, not wanting it to end. Warmth almost filled him as fast as the cold that threatened to return, the tenderness grounding him in his body.  
  
Lance held the boy to him tightly, and Keith could feel the blue paladins tears, wet and hot as they dripped on his face too, mixing a taste of salt alongside the metallic taste of blood into their mouths.  
  
It was horrible, rushed and wet from tears and blood and yet the one thing keeping Keith awake, making him feel anything apart from the pain. Lance mumbled into the kiss, repeating Keith's name, groaning it, breathing out words in Spanish that confused Keith.

" _Mi amor_ , Keith... _mi corazón_ "  
  
It was making his heart pound in his chest, a desperate desire he had no idea he was capable of having, and for Lance of all people. This boy who teased him ruthlessly, who had horrible humor, and cocky smiles, and his stupid rivalry that he pushed onto Keith constantly. And... and his soft lips, and tears, and gentle touch. Nights by the windows looking out at stars, just the two of them sitting in silence, food fights and sparring, laughing with their team, Lance's grin when he had some horrible plan on his mind, his smile as he talked about his family–

Tongue mixed with his, lips fervent and so hot against his mouth. Of all times to do so, he realized he loved this boy. Loved him as their mouths moved together, loved him more than he even thought he could. But it could only work for so long. His energy was fading.  
  
The kiss grew sluggish, as did Keith’s body and Lance broke apart from him, Keith following his lips at the loss. The area around them started to tremble again, violent shakes all around them. Keith had the urgent need to protect Lance, to save this beautiful, distraught boy before him.  
  
But his eyes were so heavy…

“ _Fuck_ , Keith... _Keith_ –”  
  
Lance screaming his name is the last thing Keith heard before he blacked out. Lance sobbed out terribly, tears matching his screams as he threw himself over Keith, holding onto him as the room around them shook. He felt something crack against his back, and then again, more falling stones shattering his bones, and blacked out as he heard the calls of his team in the distance.

 

…

 

…

 

...

 

Keith was the first to wake up.

His body was cold as he fell out of the healing pod and gasped for air, disoriented. He fell into someone's chest, someone who was calling after him but his ears were still ringing. He steadied himself on them, when he noticed he was touching a metal arm and blinked to find Shiro before him.

“Keith, it’s okay now. You just woke up, you’re safe–”

“Lance.” He coughed out, shaking his head against Shiro’s words as he stared him in the eyes. “Where is he? Is he alright? Did… did he…”

“Lance is fine, Keith. He’s okay” he reassured, holding the sluggish body carefully. “Well. Mostly, but he's alive, still in the healing pod next to yours...”

Keith spun around, ignoring Shiro’s protests and protective hands as he glanced over Lance’s bruised face.

“What happened…”

“It was a trap, like Lance thought. But turns about the land had already been on unstable ground over the last few thousand years, which must have been why the Galra left it. Not without setting up a few bombs in case intruders came to the base, which must have been triggered when you two entered. The explosion gave way to the ground crumbling below.”

“The second time… was an earthquake then?” He asked, turning back to Shiro, who nodded shortly.

“You’ve both been out for a little over a week, but…”

“But what Shiro…”

“Lance might be a bit longer. We… We don’t know. The area we found you guys in caved as we tried to get to you, Lance saved you, but broke most of his bones.” Keith backed up at the words, mind replaying the last moments stuck underneath it all. Lance’s fear, his gentle touch, his lips against Keith's own.

“He might be another week… maybe more, If...” Shiro looked at him nervously, wincing at whatever expression Keith seemed to have on his face. He wondered what it was, as Keith’s mind finished the words Shiro never finished.

_If he even did wake up..._

Keith passed out before Shiro could say another word.

 

* * *

  
It took another week and a half after Keith for Lance to finish healing.

Keith took the wait badly, at least from what he could see through the concerned expressions of his teammates. But he didn’t care. He barely slept or ate, and when he did it was because he had overworked his body in training for far too long, or someone made him go back to his room after spending most of the day waiting outside Lance’s pod.

He took the time to look over Lance’s features from his seat in front of it. As cocky as he was about his looks, he had to admit Lance was unfairly good looking. Beautiful even, so much so that made Keith's heart ache.

And the kiss. The thought of the kiss would not leave his mind since he had gotten out, and he wondered what it meant to Lance. In that moment he had realized something crucial, so nerve-wracking and yet exhilarating about his feelings. He was in love with Lance, and probably has been for awhile now. Or at least was working up to it slowly, but now it came full force like a tidal wave of emotions. His emotions always came like that, either not at all or so rapid and overwhelming – his newfound ones were no exception. If anything it was even more overwhelming than anything before, coupled with the immense fear and worry. He only wished he realised this before everything that had happened.

He wondered if Lance felt the same way, if the kiss was any indicator or just a spur of the moment method to keep him alive. If he had even thought about it before committing. If he even had to.

Well... It worked as far as Keith knew, his cheeks heating despite the sad ache inside him at the thought.

He just hoped the feeling was mutual, because he didn’t know if he’d be able to contain his own feelings after this.

Coran and Hunk walked into the room just as Keith's eyes trained back towards Lance from his seat on the floor.

Hunk had a worried expression, and eye bags that matched Keith’s own. Or probably, but he hadn’t looked in a mirror since yesterday, so he couldn't really speak on his part. Keith couldn’t remember when he had last rested. Hunk sat down next to him and Coran walked over to check Lance’s vitals again. Keith knew he didn’t need to, after doing so five times already that day… that it was a reassurance for Keith.

“Vitals looking normal!” He smiled towards them. “He’ll be out of there chipper than ever in no time.”

Keith gave a grateful nod, before turning back to Lance.

“He’s gonna be fine, he’ll wake up.” Hunk assured, a calm determination in his voice.

“How do you know…?” Keith responded, sounding shakier than he had meant to let out.

Hunk looked him in the eyes, a reassuring smile that only made Keith's eyes want to water all the more.

“Because it’s Lance. He wont give up. Not when there's his family still out there. And not when he has us. Why don’t you get some sleep, I’ll take over from here.”

Keith stared, amazed and thankful for the faith hunk had in his friend. He nodded, hiding his face as he stood up.

“Thanks Hunk.” He managed before leaving towards his room, not noticing the concerned expressions that Hunk and Coran both sent to one another as he left.

He could feel the tiredness overcome him quickly as he walked down the hall, and was asleep before his body even hit the bed.

* * *

  
Keith was not there when lance woke, the boy stumbling out not even two hours after Keith had left, surprising both Hunk and Coran. They had been talking over his vitals with plates in front of them of the green goo Shiro had grabbed them just moments prior. Shiro had just finished his own plate, taking up the spot where Keith had been sitting prior when the doors of the healing pod opened up.

And like Keith, Shiro was also the one who caught Lance as he stumbled out, abandoning his food with a quick grace in his step.

“Whoa there, Take it easy, bud. Everything’s alright.”

He clutched Shiro tight, welcoming the help. His eyes were frantic in his post-pod stupor.

“ _Shiro_ , The walls, there was stone and, Keith– Is he–”

“He’s alright, he survived, thanks to you. You were out for almost three weeks though.” He reassured back, letting Lance take in the words. “It’s funny though,” he smiled, “Keith asked the same thing once he had gotten out of the pod too.”

His words caused Lance to calm down almost immediately, eyes looking around them before landing on a rushing Hunk, who cried out and enveloped him in a crushing hug out of nowhere.

“Lance!”

“Ooof! Heya Hunk, I’m glad to see you too buddy.” He smiled sinking into the hug, the two both teary eyed. And here Lance thought _he_ was the dramatic one. He looked back up to Shiro.

“Keith... He’s alright then?”

“Well, technically yeah but…”

“He’s been here practically here day and night.” Hunk intervened, finally releasing Lance. “Guy’s been barely sleeping, we finally had to send him off to get some rest a few hours ago.”

“He’s been here… the whole time?”

Lance’s face heated up at the notion, swallowing hard to hold back the sudden emotions that seemed to bubble up.

“Did something happen between you too? I’ve never seen Keith so worried…” Hunk continued, but the words fell on deaf ears.

Lance wondered what it meant. If he was remembering correctly he... he had kissed Keith in a last attempt to keep him awake, and Keith had kissed back. But that could mean anything, they were both dying, hell, Keith had a concussion and could barely think straight. But there was no way, after everything, after how obvious he was, that he could cover up how he felt...

Suddenly his legs grew weak and a tiredness began to seep into his bones. He slouched against Hunk who quickly caught him.

“Lance!”

“He’s gotta be exhausted.” Shiro commented, a concerned frown on his face. “He should probably head back to his room, to sleep it off... I'll tell the rest of the crew he's alright."

“Alright,” Hunk nodded back to him, and helped Lance to his feet. “Come on, let’s head back to your room.”

“Hunk, has your hair always been pink?” Lance smiled tiredly, the wave of exhaustion taking over.

“Okay, you definitely need some sleep.”

* * *

 

When Lance woke for the second time, he found himself in the darkness of his room, his clock saying what would be around four in the morning earth time.

It was silent, just the gentle hum of the castle reaching his ears, but after everything, the silence was deafening. It reminded him of the crumbled castle, of Keith.

Keith was alive, they had told him that. But he still hadn’t seen him yet, and a familiar ache tugged on his insides. An ache he had know for so many months, but now it was combined with a fear. And a sharp anxiety over what had happened between them.

But even so, he had to see if Keith was alright, see it with his own eyes, even if his heart couldn’t bear losing him emotionally. His mama would tell him to be strong though, _that_ he knew at least. Or kick his ass if he wasn't... And if he didn’t do something it would drive him crazy anyways.

He sat up and let his feet hit the cold floor, ready to head to Keith’s room in just his boxers and t-shirt, too exhausted the night before to pull on his normal sleep attire.

He made it to his door, stopping to give himself a pep talk. Except, when he went to open it he ran promptly into someone, who very obviously had their hand raised to knock.  

How did he know this? Because he slammed into him, the fist smacking right into his face, before he backed up to yell at the body who injured him. So quickly after he had just been healed too.

“Ow! Watch where you're– Keith...” the fire in his words immediately died, and with a cough, he quickly attempted to hide the fact that his voice had most definitely just cracked as they both backed up from each other. Lance took a moment to look at him, his body, no blood. He was fine, and Lance suddenly felt like he could breathe as a calmness washed over him. The red paladin stood quietly, biting his lip as if he didn’t know what to say.

It was Lance who broke the silence.

“You... you're okay.” He says it plainly, but Keith could hear the hidden relief in his voice. He was one to talk, Keith thought, eyes searching his face. One second he was on the border of death, and the next he was back to his loud, now unscathed self.

“Lance– I…” He didn’t know what to say, how to continue. It was silent again before Lance continued for him.

“Uhm, why don't we… you can come in.”

Lance winced at his nervousness as he led the two of them inside. Smooth talker Lance. Yep let it be known he was the smoothest there was, totally so fucking smooth.

“You know it’s four in the morning right, what couldn’t wait to see my beautiful face again?” He teased, trying to hide his anxiety, it’s what he always did when he didn't know what else to do. Play it off, ride the cool wave. So when moments passed and Keith stared at him blankly, he did it again, “Look i know I’m gorgeous but you don’t gotta stare, a picture would last longer…”

Keith was still silent, as if he were debating with himself.

“Okay, if you would respond at least that would be great. You’re kind making this uncomfortable. If… if it’s the kiss–

Lance paced, not used to the silent awkwardness, but caught sight of Keith’s face as it heated up and subsequently tripped, falling straight to the floor with a yelp.

Keith's laughter is the first thing he hears, melodic and _wonderful_ as he rushed over to help him up.

“Yeah laugh at the injured guy trip himself, all fun and games when Lance is involved…” he mumbled as Keith helped him up.

“First of you _were_ injured, but you aren’t anymore and second, sorry, just the face you made…” he was still trying to stifle some giggles, fucking _giggles,_ god this boy would be the death of him.

“Oh so, you’re making fun of my face now? I’ll have you know…”

But his words were lost on his tongue as Keith pulled him into a tight hug, fingers wrapped around his neck as his buried his face into Lance’s neck. A few moments passed before Lance jolted out of his shocked stupor, and hesitantly hugged him back, his throat dry.

“Lance… please don’t ever do that again…”

Dread filled him.

“The… kiss?” Guilt and shame shined in his eyes, pulling back from the hug but not letting go of Keith just yet as he held him by his shoulders. “Look... if it was too much– it was the heat of the moment. I would have done anything to keep you alive, and I know you weren't in your right mind either and if you didn't like it, or I mean– if you. Uhm. Oh _dios mio_ , we can forget it is what i'm trying to say."

Keith is left speechless, before letting out a soft smile that tugged at Lance’s heart.

"God you’re an idiot.”

“What the hell Keith, I’m was just–

"Do you want to?"

“What…?”

“I asked if you wanted to forget.”

"I mean… I can if you want me to..."  
  
"That's not what I asked Lance. Do you want to forget it? Because I don't know about you but I realized something… in that caved in castle. And It’s that I sure don’t."  
  
"I’m just saying because it probably made you uncomfortable and upset– and I... wait what?"  
  
Keith rolled his eyes, taking a step into Lance’s space, Lance’s arms dropping in confused shock. Keith's expression turned serious as he looked up at him.

“I meant don’t sacrifice your life like that again. After awhile, they didn’t even know if you would wake up, the damage was so bad…”

Lance swallowed at their close proximity.

“Oh…"

But Keith didn’t move, and neither did he. His eyes searched Keith's face, absentmindedly licking his lips. Keith's eyes dipped down at the movement, licking his own in response, before looking back up into Lance’s ridiculously blue eyes.

"Just... just tell me if you don't want this." His dark eyes bore into Lance’s, breath hot against his lips. Lance could feel his heart pounding loudly against his chest, at what he thought, hoped _,_ was going to happen next. He closed his eyes just as Keith's mouth pressed to his. Deep, hot, aching, and far too short for his liking as the boy cupped his cheek. His lips chased after Keith’s as the shorter boy broke the kiss, a small smile on Keith's face as he remembered their reversed roles not too long ago. His eyes searched Lance’s, before he crashed back into his lips, hands on the tan boy’s face as he pulled him back in. It was like the tidal wave of emotions was released, passion and need crashing into them as Lance kissed back, grabbing Keith's waist desperately.

Soon they were walking, Lance shuffling backwards until they fell back onto his bed, kiss rough until they were forced to break the kiss as Lance broke out in a short laugh. Keith sat above him, looking down breathlessly.

"You... you too then?" He cracked a breathtaking smile, his voice low and ridiculously husky for someone with nervous blue eyes. And Keith was realizing just how deeply he loved this boy.

"Yeah." Keith smiled back.  
  
"Oh fuck, thank god." He laughed again, breathless before pulling Keith back down for a kiss.

And another, and another. Keith moved down onto him, leaning over the dark boy with bright eyes and soft lips.

“Does this mean... you want to date?” Lance whispered between kisses, “Like are we boyfriends now?”

Keith shifted back, eyes searching Lance with an exasperated, fond expression as Lance held Keith’s face gently in his hands, thumb brushing over the skin, just like before.

“Yeah,” he smiled. “I mean if you wanna, I’d like that.”

“Fuck yes…” he pressed into Keith’s mouth, both boys smiling contagiously as Lance kissed into his mouth, leading with his tongue. Keith held himself above him, groaning into Lance’s mouth, so warm against his. He kissed him back deeply, chasing the noises Lance made into his mouth as his hips ground into Lance’s, sending them both into a wave of desire.

“Stay here tonight…” Lance moaned, eyes half lidded and voice aching. He was beautiful.

Keith stayed the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Translations:
> 
> hijo de puta = son of a bitch
> 
> mierda = shit / fuck
> 
> querido = dear
> 
> amorcito = literally, “little love”, but meaning someone is precious or that someone is lovely
> 
> mi amor, keith... mi corazón = My love, keith... my heart
> 
> dios mio = oh my god
> 
> Headcanon that since Lance is canon Cuban and grew up in Cuba, he reverts back to Spanish when he's stressed, tired, hurt etc since it's his first language.
> 
> Leave a comment or kudos if you enjoyed :'D  
> I hope you liked it and have a great klance filled day
> 
> (also Arms – Christina Perri is my favorite song for this ship rn please listen and cry with me... and You da one – Rihanna)


End file.
